Now and Forever
by Batdz Angel
Summary: Time changed. So did she. A different approach to my usual style. Rated R for language and violence. Complete.
1. Prolgue: Time Changes

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Prologue:**

**Time Changes**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

The stars were brighter out in space. That hadn't change much over the last twelve years.

She watched those stars, large amber eyes filled with no emotion as she sat in the cockpit of the ship she had known for as long as she was alive. Her slim legs were encased in black pants that showed her curves to perfection, matching the red v-neck blouse she wore, cinched at the waist with a belt that held a castor. Her ebony hair was wild and framed her face, giving her an exotic beauty. 

She gave orders to her ship, her companion, her family, and maneuvered the way into Blue Heaven. Where she had first been with the man who had changed her existence.

Had it really been so long ago since he died?

She couldn't remember. 

She stepped out of her ship, telling the ones in charge she needed any repairs done to be done, and anything out of stock to be restocked. Grabbing her black cape, she left the ship and entered into the city, sidestepping a few pedestrians as she walked along the streets. She ignored the admiring glances from some of the outlaws, thinking briefly, Still the same. Dangerous, has its own rules… 

Same as it had been when she had first arrived with Gene Starwind. The man she had loved then and the man she still loved.

She entered the seedy bar narrowing her eyes as she searched for the man she had come to meet. He was tall, towering over diminutive frame with dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Once upon time, a long time ago, those same eyes had sparkled with childlike innocence and an intelligence surpassing anyone she had known. Now, they showed only cold, flat emotion. 

How time changes one.

She sat down, ordered a drink, and looked at her companion with calm eyes. He smirked, one large hand scratching his chin as he said, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" "Twelve years," she answered coldly picking up her whiskey. "Leave the bottle," she added as the waitress began to leave. The blonde shrugged and left it, sashaying over to a table of outlaws.

"Plan on getting drunk?" he asked sounding amused. "I don't get drunk," she answered evenly. "I'm an android remember? Alcohol doesn't work on me." "Too bad," he grinned cockily, reminding her of a smile she had adored. "I've wondered what a drunk android acts like." "You'll never know apparently," she fired back, downing the shot and enjoying the way it burned her throat. 

Slamming the glass down, she refilled it and asked, "How's Aisha doing Jim? She and the kids okay?" Jim "Red" Hawking shrugged and said, "Yeah. Aisha's a good mother. She's fair and firm with 'em." He snorted and continued, "A lot better than I am as a father, that's for fucking sure." She made a sound that could have been a laugh or a snort. It was hard to tell now.

Jim studied his friend intently, his mind whirling, although his face didn't betray what he was thinking. She had changed from the sweet, innocent girl to a woman with a take-no-shit attitude and rough times. Her left arm held a single, six-inch scar that wrapped around her upper arm and a dragon tattoo was emblazoned on her back. He'd seen it one night when she'd stayed at his and Aisha's.

Accidentally of course.

Bitterness sat well on her, he decided as he took a swig of his beer. 

"How's Gilliam?" he asked casually as she took her tenth shot, hair a sheet of ebony. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Fine. Still a prim and proper computer." She rolled her eyes and said, "Always calls you the best crew ever. I'm thinking he's dropping hints." Jim laughed.

She ran a hand through her hair and froze, her senses telling her that someone in the bar was watching her. 

Someone she did _not _want to see.

"Hello."

That voice.

That sweet, simpering, damning voice.

Jim's eyebrows raised as his friend's face hardened, her amber orbs becoming two pieces of stone as she turned around to stare at the beautiful green-haired man with the purple eyes. He wore a tan vest with a pair of black pants and a smile on his lovely face.

Yeesh, doesn't this guy ever die? Jim wondered idly as he sipped his beer again.

"Harry McDougall," she smiled wickedly, although to Harry it was probably serene. "Long time no see." Harry nodded his head, eyes glowing with unabashed admiration. "I know. I've missed you Melfina."

Melfina Starwind raised a slight eyebrow, her eyes roaming over his lithe form and drawled, "Heh. Maybe I'll give you a try. For curiosity's sake." Jim choked and coughed, pounding himself on the chest at the sound of Melfina talking about _fucking _someone. 

Time _does _change everything.

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Melfina's voice, so harsh and so…bitter. This was not the same sweet, innocent girl he had fallen in love with. He eyed her seeing the way her clothing emphasized her curves not hindered them and the way she drank like a man.

Gene Starwind had corrupted his beautiful flower.

He would pay dearly.

"So where's Gene?" he asked flippantly, ignoring the remark made early by his beauty. "Is that bastard still with you Melfina? Or have you finally decided to go for a real man?"

Harry was always good at judging a situation wrong, Jim decided as Melfina's fists tightened around the glass, shattering it effectively. "Heh," he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the way Mel's face twisted into quiet fury and she stood, chair scraping back with a rough sound. 

Harry's eyes widened more as a familiar castor was suddenly pressed against his temple, Melfina staring at him with cold eyes. "Nani…?" he managed. "Melfina, my love, what-"

"Shut the fuck up, you lousy piece of shit."

Harry did. 

Melfina sneered at him and snarled, "Gene died twelve years ago you fucking idiot. He was fucking saving some goddamn rich girl who was kidnapped. That damn girl cost _my _Gene his life. And you know for what?" 

The castor clicked.

Harry trembled.

"All for a goddamn measly thousand wong. All because we needed the stupid money."

Her finger tightened on the trigger and Harry trembled more at the thought his sweet Melfina would murder him.

"So don't you _ever_ show your ugly face to me again," Melfina snarled. "Or I'll fucking kill you." Then she smiled, a twist of the lips that was remnant of her old one. "Got it, Harry?"

He collapsed to the ground as Melfina stood, cape in hand, and left the bar, Jim following.

Yes, time changes everything.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com_

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	2. Part One: Understanding

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. _Maybe _some sexual situations if I get enough reviews. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Part One:**

**Understanding**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

She hadn't always been this way. She knew that better than anyone.

She hadn't always taken what she wanted or shot someone in cold blood. Hell, she used to be unable to even _look_ at Jim when he would get shots at the hospital, much less inject someone with a lethal poison. 

Time changed that and her.

She finished doing her pushups sweat dripping off her face as she wiped herself on a towel. Jim was in the cockpit, directing with Gilliam on how to get to the appointed planet while she did what she did on her days off as captain. 

She worked out.

Melfina began to do a series of kicks and punches, her lean arms and legs rippling beneath the spandex suit she wore. Gilliam had kindly blocked any sensors from where she was, except of course, emergency ones. He was still quite shy when it came to seeing a woman nude. 

As shy as computers could _be _anyway.

Melfina sighed and stood up from her crouch, peeling her clothes off her body. Nude, she went over to the shower and turned on the water, waiting for the steam to rise. Dunking her head under the stream of hot water, she grunted in appreciation, humming absentmindedly. 

Gene would have been surprised, she decided as she squeezed water out of her hair at how different she was. He would've stared at her then grinned with a cocky, self-assured grin and said, "Mel. You're one of a kind." 

Then again, she probably wouldn't be who she was now if he was alive. She'd probably have children and a house of her own to care for. 

Damn those people who killed him.

Damn that stupid girl who took him from her.

Melfina remembered the girl in her mind. She had been gorgeous with large blue eyes and blonde hair. Her breasts had been full underneath that skimpy tank top and her legs taut in the blue jeans, as she'd run over to where she and Gene had stood, firing at her kidnappers. 

Melfina had been so busy with the girl's squeals of "Help me!" that she'd failed to notice the single gunman on the balcony.

That had been a fatal error. 

He'd fired and Gene had fallen.

Closing her eyes, Melfina remembered…

~ _CRACK!_

_She spun and ran over to where he lay blood pooling around him. Firing, she watched in grim satisfaction as the gunman fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he died. _

_Then she turned to Gene._

_"Gene!" she cried kneeling and placing her head in her lap. "Answer me! Gene!" "Mel…fina…?" he asked weakly, sapphire eyes opening slowly to meet her tear-filled amber orbs. "Gene!" she cried as the police gathered the criminals together and the blonde came closer. _

_Gene smiled and whispered, "Always…love you Mel…" "NO! Gene!" she said hysteria bordering on her voice. "Damn it! Wait for me! Don't you dare leave me Gene!"_

_His spirit winged free._

_"Is he dead?" the blonde asked as she hovered above Melfina. "Too bad, he was cute." Melfina's eyes widened and she grabbed Gene's castor from his lifeless fingers and snarling, turned it on the blonde. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" she screamed as the girl stumbled back with a scream. "FUCK YOU! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT HE'S DEAD! YOURS! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST DEFEND YOUR FUCKING SELF FROM THOSE FUCKING MEN? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH?" _~

And she had changed from then on.

Her innocence having been taken from her, she had become a ruthless bounty hunter, easily earning a name for herself in the business.  At the time, she'd run on revenge, on fury at the thought of another man being lost to a woman he loved.

Melfina snorted and dressed herself in a pair of skintight black pants with a black shirt cinched at the waist by the same black belt. Pulling her hair back into a twist, she grabbed her castor and shoved it into the sling, pulling her black gloves on as well. 

A job's a job. 

This one was no different. A girl had been kidnapped. Her father offered half a million wong for her return. Melfina snorted again. 

If she winds up being blonde and big-breasted, she thought as she went towards the cockpit. I'm not guaranteeing she'll be alive when I bring her back damn it. 

"Gilliam."

"Yes Melfina?"

"Cloaking device on."

"Of course Melfina."

Jim raised an eyebrow at his friend and drawled, "What did you need me for on this job?" "To stay with Gilliam," she answered coldly as she threw on her black cape. "He needs to be fully prepared to take off as soon as I get on the ship with the hostage. You're the only other person besides me who can work him right." "Just wondering," Jim shrugged, eyes following Melfina's movements.

He would never understand this new Melfina. Hell, he had the feeling _she _didn't understand the new Melfina. It was though, a part of life now.

"Be back soon."

Jim nodded and waited before asking, "Gilliam?"

"Yes Jim?" 

"Is Melfina lonely?"

A pause.

Then…

"She loved only Gene Jim. She can't love anyone else."

"But she's had sex with other men right?"

Another pause.

"She has engaged in intercourse with a men. All with the same data."

"Data?" Curiosity won the best of him.

"They all had red hair and blue eyes Jim."

Jim understood.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com _

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	3. Part Two: Taking Care of Business

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Part Two:**

**Taking Care of Business.**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

_Rule 1_: Don't get caught. Eliminate the enemy before they eliminate you.

She fired some poisonous injections at two guards, rolling her eyes at how easily they fell. Vaulting over the fence with a well-paced jump, Melfina landed on the ground in a crouch and slinked along the ground, castor in hand.

She flattened herself against the wall and peered around the corner, rolling her eyes at the single guard in front of the entrance.

_Rule 2_: Don't waste time. Time kills.

She fired, watching as his head was blown off, bits of brain and bone flying. Shrugging, she stepped over the messy carcass and entered the building.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _the_ Melfina Starwind. Long time no see."

Apparently, God had a sense of humor.

She watched dispassionately as the leader stood up, eyeing her with obvious lust. He was tall and lean with blue eyes and red hair. Melfina kept her castor trained on him and said flatly, "William. How's the kidnapping ring going?" "Beautifully," he smiled charmingly, eyes roaming over the bounty hunter's luscious curves. Licking his lips, he said, "Come to see me?" 

_Rule 3_: Don't get mad. 

"No. I'm here to kill you and collect my money."

"That's not what you used to say darling. I'm hurt."

"Shut the fuck up."

William chuckled and motioned with one hand. A figure stepped forward, in his arms a girl of about twenty with wide brown eyes and amber hair. Melfina grimaced at the sight of the girl's ripped clothing and said, "You always were a sadistic bastard Will. She's been raped by you and your men right?" 

"Who am I to deny the young lady of such an honor to have me inside her?" William asked contentedly. "You have had me, so you know the excitement Melfina."

Melfina's lips curved. "Newsflash Will: I faked each and every one of those orgasms."

_Rule 4_: Kill them before they kill you.

She fired.

At least she's not blonde and big-breasted. 

***

Jim looked up as the door opened and nodded as Melfina entered, carrying an unconscious brunette in her arms. "Go." 

He went. 

After waiting, he glanced back and saw Melfina tending to the girl's wounds with gentle fingers. The girl's eyes opened and she screamed, startling Jim and causing Melfina to curse at her loudly.

"Shut up damn it!"

She obliged. 

"Good."

Melfina crossed her arms over her chest and said sharply, "We're taking you home. You're getting tested. That goddamn bastard who raped you could very well carry something. I'm not sure. Hell, he almost got me pregnant the motherfucker. So stop crying."

Jim's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as the girl sniffled and stopped crying. She rocked back and forth and Melfina made a sound of disgust, saying, "Come on. I've been where you are. Let's get you to a shower…" before leading her out of the room.

Jim blinked and said, "Gilliam?" 

"Yes Jim?"

"Has Melfina ever…"

"Been forced? No. Although, one man almost killed her during intercourse. She shot him before he did."

Life was full of surprises.

***

Melfina glared at the bodyguard staring at her behind black sunglasses and said, "Do you ever say more than one syllable words?" The guard stared back, not moving. Melfina snorted and looked at the door that opened, admitting a man dressed in a very expensive suit. 

"Miss Starwind," he said smoothly. "I am grateful to you for your return of my daughter." "Whatever," Melfina waved a hand. "Give me the money and I'm gone." "Very well," he sat down at this desk and said, "Twenty-five thousand wong, as promised."

Melfina's castor was in her hand before anyone blinked and she questioned, her voice soft and nearly pleasant, "Twenty-five? Not a chance in hell. Fifty thousand wong was the deal. Fifty thousand is what I expect to get." Here she aimed her castor at the man. "And if I don't get it, I'll kill you and take it. AND-" here she stopped the guards in their tracks. "I'll be out of here before you goons can breathe or blink." 

"All right," the man gulped. "Fifty thousand wong to your account." 

Melfina smiled pleasantly. 

"Thanks for the business. Ever need me, call me."

She exited.

Job's a job.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com _

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	4. Part Three: Wishes and Dreams

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Part Three:**

**Wishes and Dreams**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

Staring out at the black void known as space, Melfina watched the stars rush past as the Outlaw Star headed for Heifong, where Jim and Aisha lived. She pulled her knees to her chest and listened to the silence.

How loud it seemed.

She preferred noise, she decided as she saw a few planets fly past the window. With noise, you could pretty much forget your problems. Something she needed to do everyday…

How much longer?

_That _was the question that plagued her thoughts, her dreams. How much longer would she stay living and hunting for peace? How much longer would she keep Gilliam working so that she would not be lonely?

Standing, Melfina went over to the hatch and opened it, saying, "Gilliam?"

"Yes Melfina?"

"Don't let me be disturbed unless it's important."

"Of course."

She entered.

The liquid surrounded her, sliding over her as if silk, the same as it had been when she'd first awakened. She opened her eyes and looked around the red liquid, searching.

Always searching.

_Melfina…_

The blue figure came closer and she nodded slowly, eyes cool as the girl who had been her all those years ago approached her. The girl tilted her head to the side, eyes sad and asked…

_Are you lonely Melfina?_

In a sense, she was.

Her former self sighed and said in her haunting voice…

_When did you lose your wings Melfina? When did your heart become so cold?_

When he left me.

The girl smiled sadly, a ghost of what she had been.

_Then join him Melfina. Give your heart wings again._

Join him? How could she join him without dying? She didn't want to have Gene furious with her if she killed herself. How could she face him then?

_Don't lose yourself Melfina. Be who you are and you will find happiness…_

Happiness. What a strange, mysterious emotion that was to her now…

Was she happy?

She wasn't sure.

Closing her eyes, Melfina concentrated, conjuring up an image of someone she had lost so long ago…

"Melfina."

She opened her eyes and smiled at the figure standing before her, sapphire orbs sparkling. "Gene." 

For now, she could pretend.

***

Punch, kick, duck, spin.

Punch, kick, duck, spin.

Spin, kick, punch, punch.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Jim watched from the window of his home as Melfina sparred with the dummy, his blue eyes narrowed in thought. His wife, Aisha Hawking, a Ctarl-Ctarl,  whispered in his ear softly, "She's fighting ghosts Jim. How can she ever be happy?" "I don't know," he admitted looking at her with sad eyes. "What can we do Aisha? I can't help her." Aisha sighed eyes sad as she watched the bounty hunter. 

"Melfina is the only one who can decide what she wants," a new voice said calmly. "No one else." "Hey Suzuka," Jim greeted the woman who stepped out of the shadows, wearing a kimono and a bokken at her side. 

Twilight Suzuka nodded at her two friends and focused her attention at the woman who was busy fighting ghosts. "She has changed," she commented as Aisha and Jim followed her into the kitchen. "Her bitterness has gotten the best of her." "Gene's death killed what was left of her innocence Suzu," Aisha pointed out as she went over to the stove. "I can't imagine what I'd do if Jim died."

"Let's not talk about _my _death," Jim said firmly then looked up as Melfina entered. "Hey Mel." She nodded in reply and said, "Suzuka. It's been a while." "It has," Suzuka agreed as she stood and placed a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "How have you been faring?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Melfina said flatly. "I fare as I fare. It's not rocket science." 

Suzuka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, dinner's ready," Aisha announced breaking the silence that had fallen. "Everybody sit." Her two children zoomed in and sat down as Melfina sat waiting patiently as Aisha set a bowl of steaming soup before her. "This isn't another one of your Ctarl-Ctarl recipes is it?" she asked after a few seconds. Aisha and Jim's girls, Aliana and Jean, giggled at the look on her face.

Aisha had the grace to blush. "No. It's beef stew Mel. The kind you used to make." She shook her head at her girls, who looked curious. It didn't escape Melfina's attention.

She used to make.

She had cooked and cleaned for these three people before her until they'd all separated into their own lives. She had stayed with Gene and married him, learning to be a bounty hunter while Jim went to college and Aisha went to her planet to get a blessing on her marriage to the computer genius. Suzuka had gone back to her work as an assassin. 

Time changes you.

Finishing her soup, Melfina stood and said, "I'm going out. I'll be back in the morning." "Where are you going?" Jim asked as he took the dirty dishes to the sink. Melfina shrugged and grabbed her cape off the rack, saying, "I'll go and visit some old friends." 

"Old friends…?" Jim grinned suddenly as Melfina went to the door. "Say hi to Fred for me. And Iris." 

"Hn."

She went.

***

Walking along the sidewalk, she kept her head down as she moved through the crowds of people. Ignoring the catcalls coming from a group of men gathered at the corner, Melfina crossed the street. She raised an eyebrow, unseen, as a man with dirty blonde hair and a sneer as he said, "Hey baby. Wanna have some fun?"

"You're not my type," Melfina answered shortly as she stepped around him. A strong hand gripped her arm and Melfina reacted, her free hand pulling her castor out of its sling. "Let go," she growled. "Or I'll blow your fucking head off. Got it?"

The man nodded and backed away, hands in front of him. "Sorry! I didn't mean to bug ya lady! I'm sorry…" He ran off and Melfina snorted. "Idiot."

She kept walking.

Walking and not thinking of anything.

Blocking any thoughts out of her mind.

She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star.

Wishes and dreams didn't come true, she decided as she saw familiar bar ahead. Hers had been taken from her.

And all she had left were the nightmares.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com_

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	5. Part Four: Past Times

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Part Four:**

**Past Times**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

It was the same bar, the same people. She rolled her eyes as she went over to an empty table, motioning with her hand. The waitress came over, snapping her gum, and said, "Yeah?" in a bored voice.

"Whiskey. Neat. Leave the bottle."

"Right."

She leaned back and watched the bar with half-lidded eyes. Iris was still the same, she noted with a sneer. Blonde, green-eyed, and clingy. 

She hated that bitch.

Downing her shot, she watched in bitter amusement as the blonde waitress looked up and saw her. Iris's eyes narrowed and she marched over to the table, the first words out of her mouth being:

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Melfina poured herself another shot and threw back her head before answering. "Slumming," she decided after a few more seconds. "Felt like reminiscing my past. How's things Iris?" Iris glowered and said sharply, "I don't want you here. I made that clear last time right? Gene left me because of you, you bitch!"

"Bullshit," Melfina shot back narrowing her eyes as she looked at the other woman. "Gene never loved you. He hated you. He married _me _because he loved me. It's simple." "Liar!" Iris screamed at her, catching the attention of the other patrons. "Gene loved me! I know he did!"

"Keep dreaming," Melfina tossed some wong on the table and picked up the bottle. "I married him. We would have had children if he hadn't died Iris. We were trying for one. Remember that." Iris swung her hand and gasped as an iron grip caught it. 

Melfina's eyes burned with fury and she growled, "Don't try it. I'm a bounty hunter remember? I learned from Gene on how to become a damn good one." 

She has that look that he had in his eyes all the time, Iris thought her heart shattering. Oh Gene… 

Melfina smirked at the realization in Iris's eyes. "I loved Gene," she said her voice low. "And I will keep on loving him until the end of time. Remember that Iris." She let her wrist go and walked towards the entrance.

"You didn't deserve him."

Her voice was soft and Iris watched as Melfina stopped, glancing over her shoulder. Something flashed in those tawny eyes. Regret…?

"I know." 

Then she was gone.

***

She glanced around the beautifully designed room, shaking her head slightly as her lips curved into an almost smile. The room screamed rich and powerful and Melfina chuckled to herself as she turned to face her companion.

Fred Luo smiled at the exotic beauty seated before him and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again Melfina. It has been a long time." "Very long," Melfina agreed as she sipped the coffee, which she had laced with whiskey from the bottle in her coat.  "Twelve years Fred. A lot changes in twelve years." "I see you have," Fred nodded towards the castor lying on the table between them, a constant reminder of the man who had loved her. Melfina shrugged and said, "I'm doing what I know. Or rather, what I was _taught_ to know."

He had to ask.

"How are you _really_ Melfina?" he asked quietly, fingers steeped in front of him, brown eyes filled with concern. The bounty hunter lifted her head, surprise written in her eyes that was quickly masked with indifference. "I'm fine," she said calmly. "My life is fine Fred. I'm content." "But are you happy?" Fred persisted.

Melfina smiled wryly.

"Is anyone truly happy?"

***

She trudged into the house and up the stairs, collapsing on to her bed. She could the labored breathing of the married couple and thought briefly, I figured Aisha would be a screamer. Didn't think Jim was one, Heh. 

Sighing, she raked her wild locks back and peeled off her clothes, clad only in her bra and underwear. Flipping onto her back, Melfina stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, an uncharacteristically gentle smile sliding over her face.

_~ Fingers splayed over her breast and she murmured softly, arching her back towards him as he whispered into her ear… _~

Melfina clenched her fists and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. 

Something wet slid down her face and she touched it gently, whispering, "I'm crying. Figures."

She wouldn't cry. 

She couldn't cry.

Not for Gene.

Not for anyone.

_"You don't need me anymore Melfina. You know how to give your heart wings now."_

_"Yes."_

_"Goodbye Melfina."_

_"Goodbye…"_

A forgotten conversation. 

A forgotten dream. 

Curling into a ball, Melfina pulled a blanket over her head and whispered, "I love you Gene. Always…"

She slept.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com _

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	6. Part Five: Finding the Dream

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. _Maybe _some sexual situations if I get enough reviews. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Part Five:**

**Finding the Dream**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

"Melfina, it appears a ship is heading straight for us."

Melfina grunted and said, "Contact them. I want to know who it is."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched as the calling screen flickered to life and a familiar man with gold eyes and ebony hair smirked at her. He wore a red jacket and to most women, was a dream.

Melfina wasn't most women.

"Ron McDougall."

Said as a curse.

The eldest McDougall chuckled and said, "I see Harry wasn't joking when he said you had changed. Hello Melfina." "What the hell do you want?" she asked sharply, glaring at him in annoyance. "Your husband's death but I got that all ready," he answered flippantly. "So I'll settle for yours."

"Hate to break to you," she answered calmly. "But I don't intend on dying soon. If I did, it wouldn't be at your hands, you piece of shit." "And she speaks as he did!" Ron clapped his hands together, amusement written in his eyes. "Has it occurred to you that you are the spitting image of Hilda? You're 'mother' in a sense? How touching…" His lips curled into a sneerful smile. "But I think I shall end the Starwind line here."

"What makes you think I'm interested in how you believe I am?" Melfina challenged enjoying the way he glared at her in anger. "I am not the fearful girl you terrorized Ron. I'm a different Melfina. That Melfina you knew died when Gene did. Remember that." "I know, I know," Ron flapped a hand at her. "I wonder-" here his eyes narrowed. "If you scream in bed Melfina? Would you want me to find out?"

Melfina's fingers had been working during the entire conversation, typing the coordinates of the Shangri-La, aiming the missiles in its direction. She smiled sweetly and said, "You'll never have the privilege of knowing Ron. I don't have sex with men that make my skin crawl." He growled and snarled, "Die." 

"Bye-bye," she answered and pressed the red button.

The Outlaw Star zoomed away from the explosion.

***

It was carelessness, she theorized later as she stared down the length of the knife Harry McDougall held in front of her face. Carelessness that had taken over her senses, muddling them and allowing the male android to knock her out and take her to an abandoned warehouse.

If she died now, what would be the difference?

She would have died at his hands. 

Irony was a bitch.

She sat up and watched as Harry paced the room, knife at his side, mumbling incoherently to himself. "Is there a reason for kidnapping me?" she asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Or are you just having a bad day?" "Shut up!" he snapped pointing his knife at her. "I'm mad at you Melfina. Really mad. You killed my brother."

"Excuse me while I shed tears," was the flat reply. "He was cantankerous bastard with no balls. He didn't deserve any pity from me. It's payment from when he made my life hell. Any questions?" "I said shut up!" Harry snarled lunging towards her. 

She remembered how when he had first struck her all those years ago, she had fallen like a sack of potatoes. This time, she parried his fist, and socked him squarely in the jaw, causing him to stagger back. 

Harry rubbed his jaw and stared at the woman, the realization that she was not who she had been finally dawning on his brain. 

Well, he would at least have some fun. 

He struck her again, using his android strength to straddle her and rip her clothing off. 

She was dry as a bone but that would be fixed.

Melfina felt nothing but disgust and revulsion as Harry fondled her and glanced to the side, a wicked smile crossing her features at the knife gleaming on the stand. Slipping deft fingers, she waited as Harry slid himself into her center and began to pump away.

She slammed the knife into his back, watching with flat eyes as he screamed, back arched, eyes meet hers in horrified understanding. She rolled him off her and picked up her clothing as he whimpered the pain spreading throughout his body.

"Is that enough?" she asked innocently. "You always wanted me Harry. Now that you've had me, what do you think?" Harry hissed as she twisted the knife deeper into his back, blood spilling over his naked back. "I don't think you understand Harry," Melfina continued kneeling so that she was whispering in his ear. "I belong to Gene. And only Gene. You were never in the running."

"Bitch." Harry spat.

She killed him.

***

"Oh my goodness! Melfina what happened to you?"

She shook her head at the pink can that stared at her with wide eyes and said, "I'm fine Gilliam. Turn on the showers for me will you?" "Of course!" the can answered before disappearing down the hall. Melfina limped to her bedroom and entered the bathroom, dumping her clothes and calling to Gilliam. 

"Yes Melfina?"

"Burn those clothes for me."

"Of course Melfina."

She scrubbed at her body until she was pink and washed her hair until her fingers grew numb. Wrapping herself in a huge towel, Melfina dressed in a black jumpsuit that showed off her curves and threw a blue Chinese-style shirt over the jumpsuit. Throwing on her black combat boots, she went to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Gilliam?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way of shutting me down?"

Silence then-

"I can search of one way Melfina. But it will take time."

"As soon as possible Gilliam. Please."

"Only for you Melfina. Only for you."

She had found her dream.

All she had to do was hold onto it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com_

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


	7. Epilogue: Holding the Dream

Hey minna!

I know. It's been a while since I've written new Outlaw Star fanfic. Heh, I've been trying to get my juices flowing. I've worked on some new Ranma 1/2 stuff and Sailor Moon fanfics as well. I've finally got the inspiration to write a new Outlaw Star fic! ^^ YAY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star or its characters. I am merely borrowing them…^^ TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Rated R for language and violence. ^^

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Now and Forever, Epilogue:**

**Holding the Dream**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

Whatever god was trying to be funny was _not_ making her laugh.

What the hell was _that_ man doing in Blue Heaven anyway?

"Melfina! My creation! My pretty! How I have longed to see you."

"Shut up Quinn Con."

"Ah, but you are not the Melfina I created!" A pause. "Have you still the ship Melfina? Have you still the partner I made you?" 

"Didn't you hear me the first time damn it? I said _shut up_!"

Quinn Con stared at her with curious eyes and said, "I must run tests. Many tests on you Melfina. This way I can understand on how to fix you. Yes. Yes." The castor aimed at his head made Melfina smile sweetly. "Touch me and die you freak. I mean it." 

"What has made you bitter?

"What has made you a fool?" 

"I only wish to understand everything. Is that a crime?"

"Only when you annoy the hell out of me. What're you doing at Blue Heaven anyway?" she asked after taking a swig of her whiskey. "Searching. Searching for the Leyline," he answered eagerly. "Do you know where it is Melfina? Can you take me there?" 

She did know where the Leyline was. Having been its Maiden, she knew where it would always go. He didn't know that though.

"No. And I don't care."

"Wouldn't you like to know who you are?" She snorted at him and said, "You're confusing me with a different person. I'm not your puppet anymore Con. I've grown. I've found my own identity." "And is Gene Starwind still helping you find that identity?" Quinn Con asked his eyes gleaming. "Is he still loving you?"

Not unless you counted when she dreamt.

"He's dead."

"My regrets."

"Like hell. You hated him. Detested him. Doesn't matter anyway, considering he hated you just as much for shutting me down like you did."

"Would it still work now I wonder?"

"Probably not. I no longer need to enter that tube to work the Outlaw Star. I just command Gilliam where to go."

"The ship works without you? Interesting."

"Don't get any ideas Con. I wouldn't let you near my ship, much less on it."

"Something tells me you are unhappy to see me Melfina."

"What was your first clue?"

***

She looked at the stars and sighed inwardly as she sat on the floor. She hadn't killed Con, figuring the man was a pity even if he wasn't dead. Besides, she wasn't stupid. Killing Con wouldn't bring back her life. Wouldn't bring back Gene.

It would've made her feel better though.

"Melfina?"

"Gilliam."

"I have found a way to do what you asked."

She kept staring at the stars as she spoke, asking, "And?" 

A pause. 

"I shall be shut down as well if you proceed."

She inhaled slowly, contemplating. It was true Gilliam was her ship but she wouldn't cheat him of anything. She wouldn't do what Quinn Con had done to her. 

"Would you be angry with me if I proceeded?"

Another pause and for a moment, Melfina thought Gilliam was _smiling_. 

"No Melfina. I have lived for as long as I have. I do not regret anything."

She smiled. 

"Thank you Gilliam."

"'There is a time and place for everything under heaven…' Melfina."

"That's very poetic."

Another pause. Another smile that she would never see.

"From the greatest book ever written Melfina."

"Hn. Prepare."

"Of course Melfina."

***

Later, she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as Gilliam allowed the ship to begin its shutdown. She felt her body relax slowly and smiled to herself as she drifted away, away, away…

Her eyes opened and she looked around the grassy knoll, smiling slightly to herself. Her form was encased in a pale red creation seeming to float around her as she stepped forward.

The sun was shining here, she noted. The sky was clear and blue as she saw birds flit past. She laughed lightly, feeling for the first time freedom. If only…

"Melfina?"

She froze and stood there, her mind racing, heart thumping in her ears. Turning slowly, she gasped as she saw a man standing a few feet behind her, staring at her with wide eyes. He was lean and muscular with scars covering his arms and two scars decorating his left cheek. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked at her, a tender smile written on his face. Brushing back a lock of flaming hair, he spoke again, saying, "Is it really you Mel? Are you really here?"

She licked her lips, her throat dry as she took him in, whispering, "Gene…?" hoping this wasn't a dream…

He smiled again, bright and happy. "Yeah."

She threw herself into his arms, tears sliding down her face as she whispered, "I missed you Gene. I love you…" He smiled and kissed her lips gently, whispering, "I've always waited for you. Always."

She held onto the dream.

And this time, she wasn't going to let go.

***

Jim glanced up as Aisha turned on the television. He made a face at the news and said, "Change it baby. I don't-" his words died in his throat as a familiar ship was shown on the screen.

"_In other news, the Outlaw Star was found drifting near the planet of Heifong, having come from Blue Heaven as the logs show. The captain, renowned trader and bounty hunter, Melfina Starwind, was nowhere to be found. The only clue being a message flickering on the screen. That message being 'There is a time and place for everything under heaven.' Cheryl?"_

Aisha turned the TV off and turned to look at Jim, who was staring blankly at the screen. "Jim?" she asked quietly as her husband sighed. He shook his head and said softly, "I don't know. I don't know Aisha…"

She sighed and slid into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around him as a tear slid down her cheek. "She wasn't happy without him Jim," she whispered softly as he kissed her cheeks gently. "She hasn't been happy for a long time…" "I know," Jim said quietly. "She was always drinking. Always finding someone who _almost_ resembled him…" "But it wasn't him," Aisha confirmed softly as she pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. "It was never him." 

Jim sighed and looked out the window at the dark, black night. The stars sparkled and shone, brighter than he had ever seen them before.

"Be happy Melfina. Be happy."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com _

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


End file.
